The P'Jem Incident
by Multiverse
Summary: This story is a sequel to my previous story The Mirror Universe. It is an attempt to resolve the question of what happened to the rebels from my first story. It takes place in my own version of the mirror universe. COMPLETE. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Star Trek.

**Star Trek: Enterprise**

"The P'Jem Incident"

"Captain, there is a message coming in on a secure channel from Admiral Forrest" Comm. Officer Hoshi Sato said. "I'll take it in my ready room" Captain Archer said. "Daniels, you have the bridge" Captain Archer continued. "Aye sir" both Daniels and Hoshi responded.

"Max, what can I do for you?" Captain Archer asked as he turned on his desk viewer. "Jonathan, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your attack on the rebels on Vulcan last month helped to deal the rebellion a crippling blow. However they haven't given up yet. The last of the rebellion has retreated to a planet the Vulcans used to call P'Jem. We've been using it as a prison so it makes a good base whether your them or us. You're job is to kill the remaining rebels and bring the leaders back to Earth for trial and execution" Admiral Forrest told him. "I'll be glad to. I happen to like exploring space more than I do fighting rebels and the sooner the rebels are dealt with the sooner I can get to exploring space" Captain Archer responded. "If everything goes well you should be able to get back to that once the mission is over. Forrest out." Admiral Forrest concluded. When he saw that Admiral Forrest had finished giving him his orders Captain Archer turned off the viewer and cut the connection to Starfleet Command.

"Travis I want you to set course for a planet called P'Jem" Captain Archer said. "I've been there before. My father's ship used to supply the prison. I can get you there in eighteen hours at warp 3" Travis Mayweather, the ship's pilot responded. "Good enough" Captain Archer replied. "Daniels, when we get to P'Jem I want you to take a team to the surface and capture the rebel leaders. Kill everyone else you find" Captain Archer ordered. "Aye sir" Daniels responded. "Malcolm you're with me" Daniels continued. "Yes sir" Malcolm Reed, the ship's Armory Officer responded and then left the bridge to carry out his orders.

"Open fire on the planet" Captain Archer ordered once Enterprise had reached standard orbit above P'Jem. "Aye sir" Corporal McKenzie, who was filling in for Malcolm responded. Blasts of orange energy shot from Enterprise. Eventually there was a flicker of energy above the compound and the shield that had been protecting it went out. "There is a message coming in from the surface" Hoshi told Captain Archer. "Put it on screen" Captain Archer said. "My name is Ah'len. I lead the rebellion now that your Empire has all but destroyed us. Were you trying to get our attention with your unannounced bombardment or were you actually trying to destroy us" The face on the viewscreen said. "You have committed treason against the empire. You are hereby ordered to surrender yourselves to our custody so that we may take you to Earth for trial" Captain Archer commanded. "I suppose you know we don't plan to surrender ourselves and will fire on any landing party. I also know that you won't destroy the planet because the emperor will want a public trial as a demonstration that rebellion will not be tolerated" Ah'len said and with that she cut the connection between them.

"That planetary bombardment should have taken out the shield they had around the planet. It will probably be a good while before they can get it back up again" Daniels said to the group of security personnel and MACOs with him in the transporter alcove. "We will go down in three teams. We'll hit them progressively. Sergeant Chang you will take the MACOs in the first group. The rebels will likely know we are there pretty quickly. Shoot anyone you see. Malcolm you will take the second group consisting of entirely Starfleet Security people. Finally I will take the last group of MACOs and Security people" Daniels continued followed by Aye sirs from everyone else in the transporter alcove. With that Commander Tucker activated the transporter.

All three teams materialized in a courtyard that had large crates strewn about in odd places. This gave them enough cover that the teams could fire on the rebels, who had come into the courtyard in response to the presence of the Enterprise assault force, while at the same time largely avoid being hit. The teams from Enterprise managed to kill significant numbers of the rebels. "Commander Daniels isn't with us" Sergeant Chang exclaimed suddenly. "Call up to the ship and see if Commander Tucker knows anything" Lt. Reed replied. "Aye sir" Sergeant Chang responded. "Sergeant Chang to Enterprise Commander Daniels is not with us do you know what happened to him?" Chang continued. "We know about your situation. Return to the ship immediately" Captain Archer said from the bridge. "Aye sir" Chang responded.

"Commander Tucker to the bridge. Daniels never beamed down to the right coordinates. His signal was intercepted by the rebels" Trip said "Hoshi is putting the rebels on screen now. I assume they will want to make ransom demands or some such thing" Captain Archer replied.

"I assume you know we have your first officer" Ah'len, the rebel leader, said from the viewscreen. Behind her Daniels could be seen tied to a chair. "You will return him to us immediately and surrender yourselves to our custody" Archer responded. "I have a better idea. I would like to propose a prisoner exchange" Ah'len said. "I'm listening" Captain Archer replied. "You will recall any troops you have on the surface and will beam down with the rest of your senior staff. You will bring with you one of the slaves you have aboard to serve your crew. That slave is to be released from their bondage to you in exchange for your first officer" Ah'len continued. "We can meet you on the surface in one hour" Captain Archer responded. "Agreed. The other rebel leaders and I will meet you at the prison courtyard in one hour" Ah'len said as she cut the connection.

"It has to be a trap" Dr. Elizabeth Cutler said by way of beginning meeting of the senior staff. "Of course it is but the question is whose trap is better" Malcolm said. "The rebels have the shield that was protecting the prison compound back up but they are having trouble keeping it up. There is a chance we can beam the rebel leaders to the ship during the exchange" Trip said. "Work on it" Captain Archer responded. "The prison is pretty well fortified. The rebels will probably use the prison's defensive systems to attack the ship. Assuming we can capture the rebel leaders we should take out the prison's defenses and then destroy the prison itself.

One hour later Enterprise's senior staff materialized in the prison courtyard. Standing just across the courtyard were the rebel leaders with Daniels. "I've brought Riann my personal concubine to exchange for my first officer" Captain Archer said. "I see you've brought someone you care little about to exchange for someone you care very much about" Ah'len responded. With that she shoved Daniels toward Enterprise's senior staff. Riann also began to walk toward the rebels. When Daniels finally reached his fellow crewmen a transporter beam enveloped the rebel leaders and the prison began exchanging fire with Enterprise. "It's good to be back" Daniels said by way of greeting and then collapsed dead on the ground, the victim of a time released dose of poison.

"He was a good man. We shared a love of science and the belief that humans could truly go boldly where no man has gone before" Hoshi said by way of beginning her remarks at Daniels' funeral. "The rebels tried to use him as a pawn in one last affront to our way of life but he died ensuring that the Terran Empire was free of rebels who might keep humanity from achieving its manifest destiny to explore the unknown" she concluded, thus ending the remarks by the senior staff. With that the torpedo/coffin carrying Daniels' body was launched into space.

Two Weeks Later

"What are you watching?" Riann asked enticingly. "It's the news feed from Earth. They just executed the last of the rebels. The rebellion is over" Captain Archer said from his position seated behind the desk in his quarters. Riann gasped.

The End


End file.
